Just That Little Sis
by YangChungZhe
Summary: Follow Nike Jackson in her journey as Percy Jackson's adopted little sister. Basically I'm repeating most of the events in the movie/book just adding Nike. Most of this is from the movie, including the ages. It's my first so please don't judge... and any help/suggestions are welcome.
1. It's just me

**I don't own anything, just Nike and her actions! The rest goes out to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

So having an older brother sucks. I mean just because he's the son of one of the Big Three doesn't mean he has to get all the credit. Little forgotten sister here! Maybe we should start from the beginning.

* * *

I'm adopted. My birth mom couldn't raise me so she left me (at 5 months) with someone my father trusted, or so that's what Mom said. From then on I've been Nike Jackson, daughter of Sally Jackson and little sister to Perseus (Percy) Jackson.


	2. My Start

**By the way I'm a girl... not a guy and props to Rick Riordan for creating this beautiful book.**

* * *

***3yrs Ago***

Percy and I both have dislexia and ADHD. I blame him for getting us kicked out of each school. I mean sure I got detentions here and there, but he always got himself expelled. Mom didn't want to seperate us so every time he had to switch schools so did I. Trust me it sucked.

At our last with Mr. Brunner **(A/N. I'm doing this off the top of my head)**, was the one to discover who we are with the help of Grover. They were on a trip and when they got back I was dragged out of my dorm to rush home. At the age of 9 I was really scared. Grover sounded like he was panicking, and Percy was freaking out about something that attacked him while dragging me by my arm.

When we got home Gabe and his friends were there with beer all over. Grover and Mom started talking about Percy and I having to go somewhere. Then, all of a sudden Gabe was in our faces. I could tell by his face that he was going to get violent.

All of a sudden he was in our face. Everthing was moving too fast. I couldn't see what was going on because Percy pushed me behind him. I was so scared I burried my face into Percy's back and listened. There were a few grunts and crashes but seconds later Mom was pushing me out the door and into the car.

* * *

We've been in the car riding for what seemed like hours... i mean we left in the afternoon and it's really dark now. I was falling asleep when I heard someone scream at Mom. Next thing i knew, the car was flying and I was stuck. I didn't know what to do so I looked at everyone for help. Mom looked kinda dizzy, Percy seemed shocked and pannicked, and when I looked at Grover he was taking off his pants. Ewww. Percy started screaming at Grover about something but the ringing in my ears was making it hard to hear anything else, besides I didn't want to see Grover in his underwear. Double eww.

Suddenly, Percy was hovering over my seat unbuckling me and carried me out of the car. I guess thats what you get for being a short and small for a nine year old who looks seven. **(A.N. Size wise i was always two years younger until i turned 13.)** Then, I'm on his back and we're running! I really don't know what to do, so i just wrapped my arms and legs around Percy as tight as I could. Some big bull jumped infront of us and Percy threw me to the ground. There was this arch thing and I could actually read it! It said "Camp Half-Blood," proudly. everyone made a maddash for the arch, but Mom didn't make it though. She was telling Percy something frantically, but I only heard her tell him to look after me. That's when i really pannicked, because it's what they say in the movies before they die! Without warning, the bull lands behinf Mom and grabs her up. He squeezed her until she disappeared into gold dust!

Percy went crazy and I wanted to attack that thing too, for hurting my mom. I would've if Grover wasn't holding me back by my T-Shirt. I watched as Percy fought the Big Bull and killed it with its own horn. Next thing I know is that Percy has seemed to have passed out so Grover said we had to get him inside. The only way I saw that possible is by dragging him in.


End file.
